1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication device, a signal strength output method and a radio communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a radio communication device includes a function called RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indicator) which measures signal strength of received radio signals. The signal strength measured by such RSSI function is notified to a user through a screen of a display device, or to be used as a parameter for controlling an output level of signals from a local device.
Examples of a technological development regarding the RSSI function are Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-304627 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-295462. The Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-304627 provides a method which converts control level information of an auto gain control to the received signal strength to render a dedicated RSSI circuit unnecessary eliminating a number of circuit parts. Moreover, the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-295462 provides a method which controls a window length for smoothing digital RSSI signals so as to prevent turn-on delay in the RSSI signals.